


Antagonizing God

by DavidB1000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Even The Monitor Respects Those Greater than Him, Gen, God Doesn't Play Dice, Oliver was Not Prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Oliver gets a bigger surprise than he thought possible after The Monitor takes him away, and comes face to face with God Herself. A vastly different Supergirl than the one he knew. :)





	Antagonizing God

The voice spoke from everywhere all at once. “MAR NOVU. IT IS TIME WE TALKED.”

Oliver winced and even Mar Novu, the Monitor, looked uncomfortable.  
There was a blinding white flash of light. When it cleared, Kara stood in front of both of them. She looked significantly different than the last time Oliver had seen her. Her hair had some streaks of gray in it, but was mostly still blonde. Her costume was golden completely and shone with a radiance that would put all the stars in the sky combined to shame. Her eyes focused on Oliver for a brief moment and then at Mar Novu.   
When she spoke, the very fabric of existence itself shook, and Oliver felt the power radiating from Kara down in his bones. He fell down in shock from the sheer power and Kara ignored him. The voice, Oliver noticed, even seemed to disturb the Monitor himself.  
“Mar Novu, while I do not and have never wanted to interfere in events below my station, I cannot help but be annoyed by your actions. I know you would not have tricked Oliver if you did not have a choice, but I do not think it's fair to him, that you did not explain everything that he would need to know.”

Mar Novu frowned. “I apologize.”   
“Your apology does not smooth this over. Duplicity is not something I expect from anyone below Lucifer's power.” Kara spoke firmly.

Mar Novu grimaced, as if he was a child being scolded by their mother. “I truly apologize, I did not mean to cause problems, but it was of vital important that I recruit Oliver Queen. My Harbinger has pointed out that he is the best person for the job in this universe.”

“I am aware of what Lyla Michaels has said to you, Mar Novu.” Kara spoke.

Oliver's eyes widened. “What the hell? John's wife?!”  
“I regret that my actions have caused significant more complications than I thought possible.” Mar Novu spoke.

“I'll say. Do you think this was how I wanted Oliver to learn the truth of Kara's destiny?” Kara spoke.  
Referring to herself in the third person confused Oliver enough that she turned to him and spoke. “I apologize for all of this, Oliver. I truly am sorry. This just means that I'm going to have to reveal myself to you. Mar Novu is many things, but he is not above reproach. Especially from those much more powerful than him. Such as I am now. I am not the Kara you know. I am one thing and one thing alone. I have many names, but I have always been partial to one in particular. One that Mar Novu will now speak.”

“Yahweh.” Mar Novu spoke and knelt before Kara with the reverence one would expect to show to God Herself.

Oliver stumbled to the ground in shock and spoke. “Holy shit.”  
“Not quite.” Kara grinned. “Yes, I am God. That was always my destiny.” 

“I'm going to need a moment.” Oliver shivered.  
“Sara reacted the same way when I told her of my destiny.” Kara spoke. “But I had to reveal myself then and there.”   
“Okay.” Oliver spoke, not entirely certain what to say.

“I truly did not intend for you to learn at this time, no.” Kara spoke. “But even Omniscience has it's limits, paradoxical as that is.”

“I got nothing.” Oliver spoke. “But I am so going to go to church from now on.”  
Kara grinned. “That's fine, I don't expect miracles. Also, it's time Mar Novu let you understand everything that will come. Try not to tell my current self when you see her about me, that will blow up the multiverse.” 

“I don't want that.” Oliver winced.  
“Good, because like Liam Neeson in Taken, I will find you, and I will kill you.” Kara grinned. “And honestly, Lucifer would not antagonize me.” She smirked.

Oliver gulped. “Point taken, Ka..er, God.”  
“There are so many words to describe me, that God indeed will have to do for now.” Kara smiled and then disappeared.

“I need to recover for a moment.” Oliver shivered.   
“I do not blame you.” Mar Novu spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like my little twist on Mar Novu's line about God will have to do? :)  
> God doesn't play dice, after all. Despite what Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri said. :)
> 
> Yeah, Oliver was not prepared for that reveal. He did not expect to ever meet God.


End file.
